


[PODFIC] A Mandalorian's Guide to Dealing with Microaggressions

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Podficcification [47]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aggravating encounters with non believers, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Two Mandalorians and a Shock trooper walk into a bar and run into assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: A podfic ofA Mandalorian's Guide to Dealing with MicroaggressionsbyMissTeaVeeI introduce to you: A tried and true Mandalorian technique to diffuse the endless rude questions about whether or not they take their helmets off during [situation]It gets tiring when you're asked the same thing, day in, day out.
Series: Podficcification [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/24353
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	[PODFIC] A Mandalorian's Guide to Dealing with Microaggressions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Mandalorian's Guide to Dealing with Microaggressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063270) by [MissTeaVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee). 



A podfic of MissTeaVee's story [A Mandalorian's Guide to Dealing with Microaggressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063270)

length: 4:48 minutes

[download or stream here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1y4dDiNvy5E714tXLUKNiZ5PSQqrqet8H/view?usp=sharing)

(In hindsight I went too heavy on the effects here, sorry about that.)


End file.
